


Sunshine

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not going to lie to you, readers. This isn't even fluff. It's a big jar of Jet-Puffed Marshmallow Creme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

** Sunshine **

By

_Lamenting Quill_

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Sunshine,” Minerva said with a smile, as Albus appeared in the doorway of her office.

“Good afternoon, my dear,” he replied, blue eyes twinkling. “I was wondering if I might pull you away from your lesson plans to accompany an old man on a summer walk. It’s a lovely day outside.”

“Of course,” she replied, for she never passed up an opportunity to spend time in Albus’s company. She had been teaching for three years now, and she and Albus had been friends for far longer, and over the years she had realised that she thought of him as quite a lot more than just a friend. She was waiting for the right moment to tell him, expecting him to let her down gently or think her silly, but knowing if she didn’t tell him it would haunt her for the rest of her years.

Standing from her desk she took his proffered arm, and they walked together through the castle talking idly before making their way out onto the grounds. Albus had been correct; it was a lovely day, and she breathed deeply relishing in the fresh air. She treasured these afternoon walks Albus often asked her on, and often dreamed about them. Only in her dreams, he would stop occasionally to kiss her or to tell her that he loved her. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned to the wizard beside her who was looking at her with those mesmerising blue eyes of his, and she could see an unasked question upon his lips. “What is it, Albus?”

He smiled at her. “I was merely wondering something, my dear. You often call me ‘Sunshine’ when we’re alone, and have been doing so for years, and yet I never hear you use the term with others.”

She blushed lightly. She _had_ been calling him that for years, and much to her thankfulness he had never asked her why. Until now, that is. Turning her head from him in fear of what he might see in her eyes she looked out over the lake, seeing the tentacles of the Giant Squid rising languidly from the water. “You would only think me silly, Albus,” she replied quietly.

“I doubt I could ever think you silly, Minerva.”

She sighed, not willing to argue with him. Not really sure how to begin to explain herself, she took a deep breath. “Have you ever been inside a really cold building that made you extremely chilled, and then when you stepped outside the sun instantly warmed you and made you smile because it felt so wonderful?” she asked, continuing to avoid his gaze.

“Mm, I have, yes,” he replied softly.

“My heart and soul feel cold, Albus, but whenever you walk into the room it feels like sunshine and I’m instantly warmed, and I can’t help but smile because it feels so wonderful. That’s why I call you Sunshine,” she said quietly, feeling foolish. At his silence she tried to chuckle, but it sounded more like a dry sob even to her own ears. “You see, I told you that you would think me silly.” She was slightly startled to feel his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her to face him, and her breath caught at the look she found in his eyes, and at how close he was.

Reaching out to her, he trailed a finger lightly down the side of her face, causing her to tremble, before he gently lifted her chin. “I do not think you silly at all, Minerva,” he whispered, before leaning in to her, his lips hovering just above hers giving her time to protest the motion. When she made no move to turn away his lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss before he pulled back with a grin. “I’m glad you never call anyone else Sunshine, my love, and I hope that you never do.”

Feeling like she could weep with joy she replied, “As there is only one sun in the sky, Albus, there is also only one in my heart.”

Leaning in for another kiss, Albus murmured against her delicate lips, “I love you, Minerva.”

“I love you too, _Sunshine_.”

 

 


End file.
